ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lidelle
franchise.]] Lidelle is a shy female student at the Primp Town magic school, with large hair-tipped elf ears, and horns which she hides by wrapping her hair into buns around them. He is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is voiced by Lauren Landa. Biography Games only Lidelle is usually mild-mannered and polite, though can at times accidentally offend others. She is also very shy and can have trouble speaking confidently, especially under pressure. Lidelle is soft-spoken, shy, but a very sweet and innocent girl. She is kind and polite to everyone she meets, and is rarely ever angry. Due to her innocence, however, she has a streak of being unintentionally insensitive with her comments, such as accidentally offending Oshare Bones by pointing out his baldness, and calling Schezo a pervert out of the blue. A personal issue with Lidelle is that she tends to be embarrassed by her odd characteristics. She hides her horns with her hair and wears long sleeves to hide her odd characteristics, and will get upset when it's pointed out. Interestingly, she tends to have a fixation towards those that share her characteristics, such as Satan and Draco, to the point where she wants to call them "brother" and "sister" respectively. Merchandising only Lidelle is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was Schezo's partner. He was so embarrassed about being a little with her uncle Satan, and he was really good teaching great matters. He is really, as well as extremely happy about her own adventures. Relationships Satan Lidelle meets Satan in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and instantly takes a liking to him, as he is the first person she has met, besides herself, to have horns. While they share no familial relation, Lidelle asks Satan if she may refer to him as "brother" should she win their match, to which Satan offers no objections. She continues to refer to him as such in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary until Satan asks her to stop, and so she refers to him as such only in her mind. Draco Draco and Lidelle share some common traits, namely their green hair, horns, and relative lack of Puyo Puyo prowess. This connection is emphasized in Puyo Puyo 7, where Draco takes Lidelle's dropset and stats, as well as Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, where the two meet and Lidelle refers to Draco as her sister. This continues in Puyo Puyo Chronicles where Lidelle continues to refer to Draco as "Big sister". Draco plays along and acts as an older sister to Lidelle. Appearance Lidelle's most defining trait are her horns, which she hides with her hair. She is rather embarrassed or outright shameful of them, which is why they are hidden to the best of her ability. She wears a green and yellow jumper dress, with the sleeves being incredibly oversized and hiding her hands away. It is unknown what kind of hands they are, as her large ears show that she is not a human. According to King Austin, he is some kind of that hilarious alien creature so far. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Aliens Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Females Category:Teens